A Pair Of Eyes
by Tigrou19
Summary: Traduction - OS - Lucina observe son père et leur tacticienne de loin et se demande comment Chrom peut être si aveugle. Lucina/DLC!Marth friendship, one sided F!Robin/Chrom, implied Chrom/Sumia.


**Auteur :** Haikoui.

**Traductrice :** Tigrou19.

**Série :** Fire Emblem Awakening.

**Titre :** _A pair of eyes._

**Rating :** T.

**Lien vers l'original :** s/10739250/1/A-Pair-of-Eyes

**Résumé :** Lucina observe son père et leur tacticienne de loin et se demande comment Chrom peut être si aveugle. Lucina/DLC!Marth friendship, one sided F!Robin/Chrom, implied Chrom/Sumia.

**Disclaimer :** Fire Emblem ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de Nintendo. Quant à l'histoire originelle, elle est la propriété de Haikoui. Je ne fais que traduire. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ceci.

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx A Pair Of Eyes xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>x<p>

Lucina aime sa mère. Comment ne pourrait-elle pas ? Sumia est talentueuse, merveilleuse, gentille – sans mentionner qu'elle est _magnifique_ – au point parfois de ne pas comprendre comment elle est peut être sa fille. Sa mère a bon cœur, a la voix douce et est très, très maladroite (quand elle se tient sur ses propres pieds, du moins. Lorsqu'elle chevauche un animal, elle est aussi gracieuse qu'Olivia lorsqu'elle danse.) Lucina s'enorgueillit d'être robuste et audacieuse, de n'avoir pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pense et de penser ce qu'elle dit. Elle aime sa mère, vraiment, c'est le cas, mais celle-ci est tellement _déconnectée_ d'elle que c'est juste – c'est juste que –

Elle doute qu'elle penserait de cette façon si elle gardait ses distances avec Robin.

« Regarde. », dit-elle au guerrier silencieux à ses côtés, et il tourne ses yeux vers la stratège et le général. Robin et Chrom sont inséparables, se retrouvant souvent dans la tente l'un de l'autre pour discuter de stratégie, et Lucina se surprend à les regarder de plus en plus. « Regarde comme ils font du bon travail ensemble. »

Le héros à côté d'elle ne dit rien. Quand il le _fait_, ça n'est que très peu de mots à la fois. Lucina se demande vaguement si c'est bien pour elle de l'appeler grâce à sa carte quand elle se sent seule. (Il est d'une certaine manière son homonyme, après tout.)

« Regarde comment elle l'observe. », elle continue, scrutant Robin. « T'ai-je dit que je lui ai déjà parlé ? Je l'ai accusée d'essayer de séduire mon père. »

Le roi-héros glousse mais reste tout de même silencieux.

« Elle m'a invitée à la suivre pendant un moment. », dit Lucina, jouant négligemment avec la carte de Marth. « Je l'ai prise au mot. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle a dit qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui et qu'ils étaient simplement amis. Pourtant, je me suis sentie offensée quand elle a dit ça. »

Elle voit comment Robin rougit doucement lorsque Chrom pose une main sur son épaule et se rapproche. Elle remarque la façon de scintiller traitreusement qu'a l'alliance de Chrom à sa main et comment Robin la fixe, trop longuement.

« Je lui ai avoué désirer qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui. », dit Lucina. « Pourquoi lui ai-je dit ça ? »

Elle n'attend pas de réponse de la part du roi-héros mais il lui en donne une, bien que ce fût en seulement cinq mots.

« Toi et elle êtes égales. », lui dit-il.

Lucina vacille. Il a raison. Ce souvenir d'un roi-héros légendaire, cet esprit invoqué à partir d'une carte, cet être destiné uniquement à l'affrontement – il est toujours observateur quand il est question de son entourage, même s'il n'appartient pas à ce monde. Mieux, il lit habilement les gens autour de lui. En quelques secondes. Elle aimerait pouvoir faire ça.

Il _a_ raison. Lucina aime sa mère – vraiment ! – mais sa mère ne raisonne pas avec son être de la façon dont le fait Robin. Robin dit ce qu'elle pense. Robin est diplomatique, loyale, robuste – elle est le parfait rock sur lequel peut reposer son père, le parfait soutien, tout ce que Lucina souhaite être et plus encore. Sumia est… Elle est… Sa _mère_. Et Cynthia est sa _sœur_. Mais aucune d'entre elles ne ressemble à Lucina. (Bien qu'elle puisse voir d'où vient le comportement étrange de Cynthia. Chrom a toujours eu un petit côté pauvre type.)

« Nous sommes égales. », elle répète. « Nous sommes égales, et je lui ai dit de tomber amoureuse de lui, et elle – et s'est jetée en avant et – elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. Tu le vois ? »

Le roi-héros observe le duo un long moment avant de tourner ses yeux bleus surnaturels vers elle. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit qu'un souvenir, elle peut entendre sa question sans qu'il ait besoin de la lui poser.

« Tu as raison. », elle dit. « Parfois, j'aimerais que ce soit plutôt elle, ma mère. »

Satisfait, le roi-héros retourne à son observation du général et de sa stratège. Lucina l'imite. Le reste de la nuit s'égrène et elle sent ses paupières s'alourdir. A ses côtés, le guide est alerte, n'ayant nullement besoin de dormir.

« Tu es éreintée. », dit le roi-héros.

Elle hoche lentement la tête, essayant de laisser tomber sa joue sur sa poitrine.

« Je le suis. », confesse-t-elle. « Où se trouve mon père ? »

Le roi-héros fixe la tente de Chrom. Elle comprend.

« Et Robin ? »

« Votre tacticienne est avec lui. », lui répond-t-il.

_Bien_, pense-t-elle pour elle-même, et bien qu'elle sait qu'elle devrait être ennuyée, elle ne peut pas critiquer la femme. Elle est son égale.

« Bonne nuit, mon prince. », déclare-t-elle, s'adressant finalement au roi-héros par son titre légitime. Il n'est pas encore un roi-héros, pas de par ses standards, et personne ne s'adresse à lui de cette façon lorsqu'il est hors de sa carte.

Le prince lui sourit. _Bonne nuit_, disent ses doux yeux. Puis elle tapote la carte dans ses mains et le regarde s'évanouir. A la prochaine bataille – ou quand elle se sentira seule à nouveau – il sera de retour pour elle et n'aura aucun souvenir de leurs conversations. Cela l'attriste, mais elle est cependant heureuse en sa compagnie, même si elle doit se présenter à nouveau à chaque fois. (Mais elle ne mentionne jamais ses ancêtres. Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.)

Quand elle longe la tente de Chrom pour rejoindre la sienne, elle fait une pause. Les voix à l'intérieur sont basses, douces. Son père glousse, détendu, et Robin soupire, exaspérée, avant de le réprimander à propos de quelque chose qu'il semble avoir mal fait, par accident. Ils partagent beaucoup de souvenirs et de secrets – _« Tu as vu mon père NU ? »_ – et ils sont, l'un pour l'autre, l'autre moitié d'un tout.

Parfois, elle se demande ce qui empêche son père de tomber amoureux de sa stratège. Peut-être la connait-il trop bien. Peut-être y a-t-il réellement quelque chose à propos de Sumia. Peut-être Chrom est-il amoureux d'elle et ne veut rien risquer. Peut-être Chrom est-il simplement aveugle et nécessite un point de vue différent… Comme celui de Lucina, qui voit Robin avec une aura de beauté, de lumière et de grâce, tout ça parce que Robin est tout ce que Lucina désire être.

Mais elle ne peut changer le destin. Elle l'avait appris d'une façon difficile. Robin est tombée pour l'homme qui l'a trouvée dans le champ, et tout ce que Lucina peut faire est observer le destin se produire.

« Merci, Robin. », vient la voix de Chrom de l'intérieur de sa tente. Il est vraiment tard, réalise Lucina, et ils sont restés debout pour parler. « Tu es la seule personne qui peut m'entendre parler comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Lucina enroule ses bras autour d'elle et sourit avant de reprendre la direction de sa propre tente.

x

* * *

><p>Vendredi 10 Octobre - 17 h 00.<p> 


End file.
